New Tricks
by Claire Chase
Summary: When a man comes in and obvious diagnoses are wrong, will House, his team, and his newly hired team member lose someone’s life because it’s not as obvious as it appears? Rated T for safety. All medically correct! COMPLETE!
1. New Sibling

When a man comes in and obvious diagnoses are wrong, will House, his team, and his newly hired team member lose someone's life because it's not as obvious as it appears?

_Disclaimer: I do not own House, MD. If I did, do you think that Tritter would be around, Cameron and Chase would have had that interesting moment, that Claire would be made up, or that I would be writing here?_

**New Tricks**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 1**

House struggled to open his bottle of Vicodin. He banged it against the side of the table, then tried to take the cap off again. It opened. 

"Yes!" House said to himself. Chase, Cameron, and Foreman looked at him. Cuddy came into the room and dropped a file on the glass table.

"And this would be?" House asked sarcastically.

"A file for a patient," Cuddy replied in an annoyed tone, "27 year old, male. Symptoms are swollen tonsils-"

"Are you kidding me?" House asked, "Easiest diagnosis to make. Get the guy into surgery and remove those puppies. Oh, wait, you weren't finished. Let me finish it for you: he can't speak and he has pain in his tonsils. Thank you for wasting my time."

"He can barely speak and also has pain in the tongue and middle ear." House looked at Cuddy suspiciously. "This would be when you show interest." House picked up the file and opened it. Cuddy headed for the door. "And don't forget to have someone go meet with your new doctor at the front desk." Cuddy walked out. Foreman, Cameron, and Chase all looked at House.

"New doctor?" Foreman asked, raising his eyebrows.

"What's that about?" Chase questioned, leaning back in his chair. Cameron stared at House.

"Cuddy told me to hire another doctor for the team, but Daddy still loves you just as much," House answered, "And who to send to meet your new sibling? Foreman? Nah, might scare 'em. Cameron? She'd get too attached. Chase? They might find him cute. Oh, which one to send?" He paused. "Go get his history." The team headed for the door. Right as they opened the door… "Chase," House said, "Go pick up the new adoptee from the office." Chase looked at him. "Or there's no dessert." Cameron and Foreman walked out. Chase rolled his eyes and followed.

**With Foreman and Cameron…**

"Why do you think Cuddy wanted House to hire another doctor?" Foreman asked.

"Who knows," Cameron answered. There was a silence.

"Why do you think he chose whoever he chose?" Foreman asked. "Probably because they're smart and fit his 'vision' of what the team should look like," Cameron said, slightly annoyed. They opened the door to the room.

**In the Entry Way with Chase…**

Chase went to the front desk.

"I'm here to meet with House's new doctor," he told the secretary.

"Over there," the secretary said, pointing to a blonde haired girl, waiting in the corner. She wore dark blue jeans, a light purple shirt underneath a nice, tan jacket with tennis shoes and her blonde hair pulled back slightly, with a bit of wave to it; she looked very pretty and professional. Chase did a double take.

"That's the new doctor?" he asked the secretary, just to make sure that he wasn't looking at the wrong person.

"No, I'm sorry, that would be someone waiting to see you in the Clinic," the preoccupied secretary said in an annoyed tone, "Of course it's the new doctor." She went back to typing away on the computer. Chase ran one of his hands through his hair and headed towards the woman.

"I'm Dr. Robert Chase," he said in his Australian accent, the woman turning around, "I work for Dr. House."

"Oh, I'm Dr. Claire Austen," she said in a warm friendly voice, smiling.

"Dr. House wanted me to show you around."

"Okay." Chase began the small tour.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Okay, so there's the first chapter of my first fan fic of House, MD! Please review, House will take the flames and proceed to call them a series of names until they begin to cry. I will (eventually) write a prequel explaining the whole Claire thing. Could there possibly be a romance among Chase and Claire? What will happen with the patient? Will update ASAP!


	2. Best Idea Yet

When a man comes in and obvious diagnoses are wrong, will House, his team, and his newly hired team member lose someone's life because it's not as obvious as it appears?

_Disclaimer: I do not own House, MD. If I did, do you think that Tritter would be around, Cameron and Chase would have had that interesting moment, that Claire would be made up, or that I would be writing here?_

**New Tricks**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 2**

**With the patient…**

Cameron looked at the man's tonsils.

"So, Mr. Overland," Foreman started.

"Ca-lyn," the man corrected, his speech a little impaired from Cameron looked in his mouth.

"Colin," Foreman restarted, "Have any of your family members had incidents like this?" He shook his head. "Have you taken any drugs or alcohol in the past week?"

"He doesn't do drugs and he doesn't drink," his girlfriend snapped, walking in the room with a cup of coffee. Cameron finished observing.

"We just need to know," Cameron said to the girlfriend.

"Is there anything that you think we should know before we diagnose you?" Foreman asked.

"Well," Colin started, "Before the pain and swelling started, I had ate some Indian food. Could that make a difference?"

"Probably not, but it's good to know," Cameron answered, "We'll be back in a bit to run some blood tests."

**With Chase & Claire…**

"And that's the oncology ward," Chase said, pointing at the doorway. He saw Cameron and Foreman leaving a room nearby. "And this is Dr. Allison Cameron and Dr. Eric Foreman. They also work for House. Cameron, Foreman, this is Dr. Claire Austen."

"It's nice to meet you," Cameron said.

"So all three of you work for Dr. House?" Claire asked, just to clarify.

"Yep," Foreman said, "We're actually about to start diagnosing a patient and we could use all the help we can get."

**With House…**

House sat in the room to the side of his office. He tossed his ball up and down repeatedly. From the corner of his eye, he could see Foreman, Cameron, Chase, and the new doctor coming towards the office. They opened the door.

"And so they all return," House sighed, sitting up straight, "And you are?"

"Dr. Claire Austen," she answered.

"Alright, what'd you learn about our little friend there?" House asked Foreman and Cameron.

"Pretty much nothing," Foreman said slightly frustrated, sitting down like the other three.

"So, what can we say from pretty much nothing?" House asked sarcastically.

"It could be ALS," Cameron suggested. Chase and Claire looked at the notes.

"Post polio syndrome," Foreman said confidently.

"What happened to pretty much nothing?" House asked, turning away from the board.

"What happened to everyone lies?" Foreman asked.

"Probably tonsillitis," Chase said, looking bored by the file, "Get rid of the guy's tonsils and send him home in a few days."

"What about oropharyngeal cancer?" Claire asked, looking at the file. The room went silent. She looked up. House, Chase, Foreman, and Cameron stared at her.

"That's the best suggestion I've heard yet," House said, slightly stunned, "Remind us again what kind of doctor you are again? Cuddy said to get a second of one of these three, and they should know which one just got showed up."

"Intesivist," she said slowly, looking at House a little confused. "Right. So, since he hasn't been poked yet, test for all of them." The four got up and left the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alright, so now House has sent his team to torture the poor guy. New chap up ASAP! Please review, House will take the flames and proceed to call them a series of names until they begin to cry. Is there still the possibility of a Chase & Claire romance, despite the fact that they're both the same kind of doctor? Stay tuned! 


	3. And the Winner is

When a man comes in and obvious diagnoses are wrong, will House, his team, and his newly hired team member lose someone's life because it's not as obvious as it appears?

_Disclaimer: I do not own House, MD. If I did, do you think that Tritter would be around, Cameron and Chase would have had that interesting moment, that Claire would be made up, or that I would be writing here?_

**Warning- **mild language begins in this chapter, but totally in House context and style!

**New Tricks**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Testing the patient…**

"Wait a minute," Andrea, the girlfriend, asked, "You're testing him for more than one disease. You've already done an x-ray. You don't know what this is?"

"We're just trying to cover all the bases," Cameron said. Chase was swabbing the patient's mouth. Foreman prepared to test for post polio syndrome.

"And if you're wrong on all of them?" she asked snootily.

"Then we'll re-examine the case for other possible diseases."

"You may want to leave the room for these next tests," Chase said, looking up. Andrea blinked a bit, then left. Chase handed Claire the swab, then he got up and Foreman took his place.

"Colin, I'm going to be testing your neuromuscles to see if you have post polio syndrome," Foreman told him.

"Then, I'm going to test your nerve impulses to see if you have ALS," Cameron said.

"Why so many tests?" he asked.

"We're just making sure that we've got the right diagnosis," Claire told him.

"We'll go test the sample," Chase told them. He and Claire took the swab and left the room. Foreman began to test for post polio.

**With Chase & Claire…**

Chase leaned over the microscope, testing for strep. Claire stood near the wall, looking at the x-ray.

"Negative for strep," Chase stated, sitting back from the microscope.

"X-ray doesn't show anything," Claire said, "We should probably do a CT, MRI, or PET scan." Chase looked at Claire. She turned around.

"For an intesivist, you seem to know a lot about cancer," Chase stated.

"When I was in med school, I studied to be an oncologist before I changed my mind," Claire answered, looking down shyly.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked, becoming interested.

"My grandfather had leukemia," she started, "he died from it about half way through my first year. Each time I went to class, I would get depressed and I began to fail. So, I changed medical professions to something I wasn't emotionally attached to."

"Oh." There was a moment of silence.

"We should probably get him signed up for an MRI," Claire said, changing the subject. The two grabbed their files and left the room.

**A few hours later, in House's office…**

House leaned back in his chair, playing with his ball. He reached over and grabbed his pill bottle and pulled out a few Vicodin. His team walked in the door.

"Negative for ALS, post polio, and tonsillitis," Foreman said, sitting on the edge of a bookshelf.

"All but one," House said, slightly absentmindedly.

"The x-ray didn't show anything for cancer," Claire continued, "but they rarely do, so he's got an MRI in about an hour."

"And the winner is…" House rambled.

"What, you already know what's wrong with him?" Chase asked.

"No, I'm just picking a winner for the lottery. Of course I do, and the winner is Claire."

"How'd you know it was cancer?" Cameron asked.

"Put all of the options in a hat and drew one out." They all stared at him. "Don't you have an MRI to go to?"

**During the MRI…**

Cameron and Foreman leaned against the wall. Claire and Chase sat in front of computers, watching the results.

"He wasn't serious about the drawing a diagnosis out of a hat, was he?" Claire asked.

"All part of his sarcasm," Chase answered, staring at the computer.

"Because he's got a bum leg, he thinks he can get away with anything he wants," Foreman said, slightly disgusted.

"Cuddy lets him," Cameron said.

"That doesn't give him a right to," Foreman shot back.

"He's a cripple, give him a break!"

"There are lots of cripples in this world, but he's the only one who acts like an ass."

"We've got something," Chase broke into the fight, looking at the computer in front of Claire. They gathered around. There was silence.

"Looks like you were right, Claire," Cameron said, "He does have cancer."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Score one for Claire! Oh, come on! Did you actually think that they were done? If so, you obviously don't pay attention to House episodes too well. They always think they're right when…bad turns to worse! Please review, House will take the flames and proceed to call them a series of names until they begin to cry. 


	4. Suggestions

When a man comes in and obvious diagnoses are wrong, will House, his team, and his newly hired team member lose someone's life because it's not as obvious as it appears?

_Disclaimer: I do not own House, MD. If I did, do you think that Tritter would be around, Cameron and Chase would have had that interesting moment, that Claire would be made up, or that I would be writing here?_

**Timeline: Okay, forgot to put this, but the story could take place either before No Reason, or season 3 once the ketamine has worn off but before Tritter. It's up to the reviews. On your mark, get set…**

**New Tricks**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 4**

**In House's office…**

House opened his bottle of Vicodin…for at least the third time today. He took out two pills and popped them in. Cuddy had told him to cut back. Well, alright it was pretty much impossibly, but she could live with it. He gulped down the pills and let out a sigh of relief. He saw the team coming for the door.

"He's got cancer," House stated blankly as they walked in.

"Yep," Foreman said, slightly disappointed.

"Send him over to Wilson and we are done," House said shutting the file. The team felt good about getting the case solved.

"Oh, wait, someone's got to tell him he's dying as well as his girlfriend," House remarked, looking at the team, "Which one this time? Foreman would make it seem like he cared, Cameron would and get all worked up about it, Chase…well, same as Foreman, but Claire? What would she do?" Silence. "Foreman, you tell him. Cameron, you tell the girlfriend. Chase…hmm…you and Claire go tell Wilson he's got a new patient." The team left.

**In the patient's room…**

"You have Stage III oropharyngeal cancer," Foreman told the patient. Colin looked shocked. "But there are treatment options. Dr. Wilson, the hospital's oncologist, will be with you shortly to discuss them." Foreman got up to leave.

"Could this kill me?" he heard Colin ask.

"If we treat it soon enough, it won't spread." Colin nodded as Foreman left.

**With Cameron and the girlfriend (same time as last section)…**

"Is he going to die?" Andrea asked, shocked.

"We've got one of the best oncology departments. He'll be fine in no time," Cameron comforted. She saw Foreman come out of the room. "You may want to talk to him." Andrea went into the room. Cameron followed Foreman.

"That was easy," she said sarcastically.

"They always want to know if they'll die," he added.

"If we told them wrong, at least it's Wilson's problem now."

"Harsh. What side of the bed did you wake up on?" Cameron rolled her eyes. The two went to get lunch.

**With Chase & Claire…**

Chase spotted Wilson talking to a nurse.

"Wilson!" he said, getting his attention. "You've got a new patient," Chase continued, handing him the file."

"Well, are you guys sure it's cancer?" he asked, flipping through some pages.

"Everything points to it," Claire said quietly. Wilson looked up.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Dr. Wilson," he said, putting his hand out. Claire shook his hand.

"Dr. Claire Austen," she said, smiling.

"So, you're absolutely positive?" Wilson questioned, returning to the file.

"Yep," Chase said.

"Alright, I'll go talk with the patient." Wilson walked away.

"He's House's friend," Chase told Claire.

"Oh," she said, "That explains why he didn't react more when you came over to him. Most doctors panic, with a look of, oh no! It's one of House's team!" Chase laughed.

"You'll get used to it." Chase looked at his watch. "You want to grab some lunch?"

"Sure." The two went to the cafeteria, got food, and sat down.

"So, why does House walk with a cane?" Claire asked, as if she was walking on thin ice.

"Got an infarction in his leg. Wasn't diagnosed soon enough, so the muscle died and they removed it."

"Oh," Claire said softly. Chase considered asking her if she had a boyfriend. _You moron!_ He thought. _She's only been here one day! At least wait a week…wait a minute, does that mean…? No, it can't…I won't let it…or might it…oh, stop thinking like that!_ He debated with his mind silently.

_Chase is kind of…don't go there! Those two don't mix at all! EVER! You of all people should know…well, maybe it wouldn't hurt just to think that…oh no! Not going there! Get your mind out of the gutter, Claire! It's not in the gutter! Well…get it out of wherever it is!_ Claire thought to herself. It was a silent lunch.

**In Houses' office…**

Wilson walked in on House eating lunch.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to plot my world takeover while eating," House remarked.

"He decided to get radiation treatment for a few days, then see how it is," Wilson said, ignoring what House said.

"And I care why?"

"I think your diagnosis is wrong."

"Me? Wrong? Have you ate one too many of your gross meals and foods?"

"I just find it hard to believe that he's got cancer."

"Yeah, well it's hard to believe that a little puppy can chew up your whole shoe."

"Just saying I think you're wrong."

"And I'm just saying that you're a moron!" House continued eating. Wilson opened his container of food and ate as well.

**A few days later, while Wilson monitors as the patient receives another radiation treatment…**

Wilson sat in a room to the side. Really, there was nothing to observe. The patient was receiving radiation treatment. So what? Wilson continued reading a book. He looked up. Colin was coughing up something…blood. Wilson turned off the machine and ran in.

**In House's office…**

House's team sat around, with nothing to do. Claire read a book; Chase fiddled with his pen; Foreman read in a medical magazine; Cameron read the newspaper. House sat in his office, popping more Vicodin. Wilson came into the room where House's team was.

"He doesn't have cancer," Wilson stated.

"What?" Claire asked in disbelief.

"The MRI showed-" Chase said.

"Well, the MRI was wrong because the only thing he has now other than what you guys didn't figure out is radiation sickness. I'm starting him on meds for the radiation." Wilson walked out.

"Back to the drawing board," House said from his doorway, heading for the white board. "Any new suggestions?"

"Lupus," Cameron said, a look of enlightenment on her face.

"Multiple sclerosis," Foreman noted.

"Mucopolysaccharidoses," Chase suggested.

"Group A Step," Claire remarked. House wrote the suggestions down.

"Hmm…" House said.

" 'Hmmm'?" Foreman asked, "What, one of us could be right?"

"No, deciding who to cut down first." Silence. "It's not lupus."

"How can you be sure?" Cameron asked.

"Because it never is lupus. But, since you insist, and we haven't poked him enough, go test for all of them." The team grabbed the folders off the desk and left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alright, so they were wrong. (sarcasm I am shocked! Oh wait, I'm the writer!) And it never is lupus, but maybe this time? It takes me a bit longer to update during the week due to school and homework, so please bear with me. Please review, House will take the flames and proceed to call them a series of names until they begin to cry. 


	5. It's Never Lupus

ChWhen a man comes in and obvious diagnoses are wrong, will House, his team, and his newly hired team member lose someone's life because it's not as obvious as it appears?

_Disclaimer: I do not own House, MD. If I did, do you think that Tritter would be around, Cameron and Chase would have had that interesting moment, that Claire would be made up, or that I would be writing here?_

**WARNING-** Mild language in usual House context.

Thanks for all the reviews! And here's a reply to a few:

TrooperCam – Yes, I am quite well aware of that. But you want to know something about spell checker? If it's an actual word, it assumes you've got the right one, even if it's something like desert instead of dessert. But, if it makes you feel better, I went back and fixed it. Satisfied?

KylaRyan – Tee hee! We shall see, we shall see.

Just to let everyone know, this will have a sequel, and basically, it's going to be pretty much all I write for House, for lack of ideas for the real world and the distaste of Tritter.

**New Tricks**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 5 – It's Never Lupus**

_Setting: In the patient's room, once again, testing for other possible diseases._

Foreman looked at Colin's eyes.

"So, what do you think it is?" he asked.

"We're testing for lupus, MS, mucopolysaccharidoses, and group A strep," Claire told him.

"So you're still guessing?" Andrea asked hotly.

"Educated guesses is more like it," Chase commented randomly. Claire smiled. Foreman was done testing. Cameron replaced him and took some blood, then swabbing his mouth again. Chase got a urine sample from the bag.

"We'll let you know if we find anything," Cameron told them. She handed Claire the swab and blood sample. Claire, Chase, and Foreman left the room as Cameron started him on some medication for all four diseases, just to be safe.

**Testing the samples…**

Claire tested the blood for ANA. Foreman tested the swab for Group A Strep. Chase tested the urine for mucopolysaccharidoses.

"He doesn't have MS," Foreman stated while looking through the microscope.

"How do you know?" Chase asked.

"Pupil responses were fine. There's no way he could have MS."

"And he doesn't have lupus," Claire said, pulling away from the microscope, "ANA's negative."

"No mucopolysaccharidoses either," Chase said, leaning back as well.

"Group A Strep," Foreman commented, "I wish I could say the same." Claire and Chase went over and looked into the microscope.

"Looks like we found the winner," Chase stated.

**In House's office…**

Cameron sat around with House, waiting for the results to come in. Sure enough, the three came towards the door.

"It's Strep," Foreman said, walking in.

"Negative for lupus, mucopolysaccharidoses, and MS," Chase said, following behind.

"Take him off the medication for everything but strep," House said, erasing the board.

"But, only 95 of lupus patients have positive ANA," Cameron commented, knowing that it had to be lupus.

"But, he tested negative," Foreman shot back.

"And it never is lupus," House continued. Cameron looked at him. "Go, take him off the meds." Cameron left the room.

"Looks like the baby of the family is the smart one," House said sarcastically, "two very good guesses, and one of them correct." Chase and Foreman looked at each other. Was House being…nice? Claire looked at the ground shyly.

**With Cameron…**

"So, you know what it is?" Andrea asked rudely.

"We think he has Strep," Cameron replied, taking him off the medication.

"You think?"

"If he has a reaction to the medicine and doesn't get better, we'll see what else it could be." Cameron left the room, annoyed with the girlfriend. Wilson saw her.

"Is there a reason your so upset?" He asked her.

"Can't put it into words," Cameron said, somewhat frustrated. Wilson looked at her. "House is…well, he's being an ass."

"When isn't he?" Wilson laughed. Cameron didn't find it funny. "Is this about the new doctor?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Jealousy is typical. If House give her more attention, is nicer to her…"

"It's not about Claire."

"…gives her ideas a shot." Cameron didn't say anything. "Just don't let it get to you. Once she learns the ropes, he'll be treating her the same way as you guys." Wilson walked away. Cameron considered the idea.

**A few hours later…**

Cameron, Claire, Foreman, and Chase sat around the table, playing a new card game Claire had taught them. House walked in. He looked at them.

"Shouldn't one of you be, oh, I don't know, checking in on the patient or something?"

"In a minute," Foreman answered distractedly, "We're almost done."

"I'll go," Claire volunteered, "Because you guys just lost."

"Again?" Foreman asked.

"Yep," Claire replied, putting the winning card down and getting up from her chair. She grabbed her file and left.

"Well, now we have another little ball of sunshine," House retorted as he sat down in the comfortable chair by the door to his office.

"Claire's a good person," Chase shot back.

"Yeah, she knows how to have fun," Foreman seconded.

"And if she can survive you, she's tough and has a good sense of humor," Cameron continued.

"The three of you obviously love your new sibling, one of you more than the others." House shot a look at Chase.

"You've got a crush on Claire?" Foreman asked, smiling.

"No, I don't!" Chase answered defensively.

"Judging by the way you got so defensive, I'd say yes. Also by the way you watch her walk out of the room, look deep into her eyes, and all that crap."

"I do not have a crush on Claire!" Cameron and Foreman smirked. Chase leaned back in his chair, frustratedly giving up.

**With Claire…**

Claire examined the patient for any allergic reactions.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked.

"A bit nauseous earlier."

"A side effect of the medication. I need to see your forearm." Colin lifted his arms up and flipped them over. Claire checked the right arm.

"Looks like you're getting better. Does your throat still hurt?"

"A little."

"It'll go away." Claire got quiet as she looked at his left arm.

"Is something wrong?" Colin asked after a minute.

**Back in the office…**

Cameron, Foreman, and Chase played the game again, hoping to learn Claire's strategy. House sat in his chair, reading a medical magazine. Claire came in.

"He doesn't have strep."

"Is that new slang for 'I'm screwing with you to get back at you for being an ass'? If so, it's a very good attempt, but you're about this short of actually getting me."

"It's slang for he doesn't have Group A Strep."

"What do you mean?" Chase asked.

"He tested positive," Foreman said, laying his cards face down, getting up to go see what Claire was talking about.

"He may have tested positive, but he doesn't have it."

"Are you sure?" Cameron asked.

"He's got the rash on his arm saying that he doesn't."

"Then what does he have?" House asked himself out loud.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alright, so thank you to the wonderful reviewers! Will update soon; trying to make the chapters longer. Please review, House will take the flames and proceed to call them a series of names until they begin to cry. 


	6. Final Diagnosis

When a man comes in and obvious diagnoses are wrong, will House, his team, and his newly hired team member lose someone's life because it's not as obvious as it appears?

_Disclaimer: I do not own House, MD. If I did, do you think that Tritter would be around, Cameron and Chase would have had that interesting moment, that Claire would be made up, or that I would be writing here?_

Slightly short chapter, end of first story!

Just to let everyone know, this will have a sequel, and basically, it's going to be pretty much all I write for House, for lack of ideas for the real world and the distaste of Tritter.

**New Tricks**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 6 – Final Diagnosis**

_Setting: House's office. The team sits around, trying to think of other diagnoses, but to no avail. They've sat there for hours and House won't let them leave until they figure it out._

"House, just let us go and get something to eat!" Foreman protested, "We can't think without food."

"We need to find out what this guy has!" House shot back. Everyone sat for a few more minutes. "I'll have Wilson go test him for every kind of cancer known to man." House went over to the desk and picked up the phone.

**A few hours later…**

"No cancer of any kind," Wilson announced, walking in the room.

"There goes one option," Cameron remarked. Claire, who had been deep in thought, looked up, with a look of revelation.

"What about Glossopharyngeal Neuralgia?" she asked. Everyone stared at her.

"Go test him," House said quickly.

**A few more hours later, with House outside the patient's room…**

"Pretty good guess work there," House remarked to Claire as she left the room. Claire looked at him. "How'd you figure it out?"

"Thought about what we'd talked about in Med School."

"And what was that? Very rare, hardly known diseases?"

"If you're going to be in Diagnostic Medicine…"

"Good job," House said. Cameron, Chase, and Foreman, who had just left the room, stared for a moment.

"Did he just be nice to someone?" Cameron asked in shock.

"Yeah," Chase said.

"Kind of creepy," Foreman remarked.

**Final Bits of Episode (Basically, where they watch each character for a bit)**

House

House sat in his office, bouncing his ball. Wilson walked in.

"Pretty smart girl," Wilson said.

"Wouldn't have hired her if she didn't have the brains to match the beauty."

Cameron

Cameron got in her car, and sat for a moment before putting the keys in. She looked almost…sad.

Foreman

Foreman walked through the hall of the hospital, but was stopped by Andrea.

"I'd…like to thank you and the other doctors, Dr. Foreman." Foreman looked at her for a moment.

"No problem. It's what we do."

Chase

Claire was preparing to leave.

"Claire?" Chase asked.

"Yeah?" she replied, turning to face him.

"Would…would you like to go to dinner, sometime?"

"I'd like that."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alright, so that concludes my first House fan fiction! Yay, I got it done! Over break, I will be working on the sequel (title to come soon). Basically, it's a few days later, another case has been solved, and it's the morning after Chase and Claire's dinner together! Unfortunately, on House, sometimes good things can be followed by horrible. Stay tuned! Please review, House will proceed to call flames a series of names until they cry.


End file.
